


Oriental Love Story

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 缘起：王莽和刘歆的恋爱就像罗密欧与朱丽叶一样！只不过这个罗密欧最后当了皇帝。但是朱丽叶还是自己了断了自己（……）
Relationships: 王莽&刘歆





	Oriental Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年11月7日。

你兴许该听说过那个故事。

在我们的半岛上，两个世代为仇的家族，本该怀抱着刻骨仇恨的少年和少女，陷入了注定没有结果的恋爱。从月光，到阳台，到缠满常春藤的家族墓地，他们拥抱着彼此的尸体，就像藤蔓彼此缠绕，直到时间的尽头。

但我今天要说的，它发生在在遥远的东方。

那是在名为长安的巨大的都市。它的西鄙接连着没有尽头的沙漠，它的东封由漫长的河流贯穿辽阔的平原、田地和大海。那里的罗密欧，他在二十出头的年纪结识了他的朱丽叶。都是少年意气风发的时候，年轻的肉体彼此吸引。就像是青橄榄，青涩得还无法酿出油，也有了若有若无的清香。

朱丽叶已经是名满天下的青年学者，他的仪容和才学曾经让拥有四海的皇帝都轻轻叹息。皇帝偌大的宫殿里，栽种着世界上最美丽的姐妹与花朵，但从没有见过泛着诱人光泽的青橄榄，更没有见过凛然的忍冬。他本该早早因这天子的吐息被擢入宫廷——流淌着皇室血液的凯普莱特家族有着天下无双的文名与学养，他的父亲也为这少子深深地自豪。但蒙太古曾诞育过皇帝的母亲，她轮流作宰执的兄弟像荆棘一样将掖庭紧紧地环绕。开普莱特年老的老爷从来厌恶他们的蛮横，他们也看不惯这皇帝暗暗敬仰的大臣。两个家族就这样彼此厌恶。

不过……不过你也该猜出来了，我们的罗密欧不是蒙太古家族中被祝福的一员。他的父亲早早亡故，而他也近乎被叔叔们遗忘。正因为如此，他们才能在同一个不高的职位上相逢，那份危险的倾慕也由此把两人紧紧相连。

那夜，罗密欧来到朱丽叶观星的高台下求爱。他用那个时代最流行也最严肃的语言，把经线和纬线编制在一起，就像在织造细密而柔软的赛里斯的丝绸。年长些许的朱丽叶苍白纤长的手从高台上伸下来，将这些爱歌揉得皱皱的。他瞒着父亲接近那玫瑰危险而迷人的花骨朵，把朱唇埋进尚未开放的花心。他用只有彼此才听得懂的话语，告知罗密欧那开普莱特家族编修的书目上提到的闺房秘术。之后无数的日夜他们像里面的男女一样欢爱，在任何冰冷的地方生起火来——夜半的星空下，办公的几案，朱丽叶的闺房，开普莱特家的藏书之间……

这炽热的恋情持续数年，数十年。烈火熊熊燃烧，让天子的花园还有鲜花与荆棘都化作灰烬。故事的结局，罗密欧用朱丽叶自己的手杀死了朱丽叶，不久后他也消失在了火焰当中。这火太大，以至于之后的王朝接续前代的业绩时，吉光片羽都几乎无存。只有名为长安的城市依然平整地铺在故事书里，但是人们已经去往更东边的地方了。

你说你看到过罗密欧的燃烧？其实我也看到过。那火焰这样耀眼，就像庞贝城毁灭那天，整片东方的天为之染上了不幸的颜色。不过，我看到的那次是在更之后了。你可能听那些旅人说过，那头颅有幸免于长安的灾异，却没有躲过洛阳的灼烧。那条大江以北的土地一贯炽热，碰不得一点点多余的温度。何况那头颅里残存着这不应当有的思念，是对一个他杀死的支离破碎的爱人。

（end）


End file.
